Head Mounted Displays (HMDs) produce images intended to be viewed by a single person in a fixed position related to the display. HMDs may be used for Virtual Reality (VR) or Augmented Reality (AR) experiences. The HMD of a virtual reality experience immerses the user's entire field of vision and provides no image of the outside world. The HMD of an augmented reality experience renders virtual, or pre-recorded images superimposed on top of the outside world.
U.S. application Ser. No. 15/944,711, filed Apr. 3, 2018, is incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, and describes exemplary augmented reality systems in which a planar screen, such as that from a mobile device or mobile phone, is used to generate virtual objects in a user's field of view by reflecting the screen display on an optical element in front of the user's eyes. FIG. 1 corresponds to FIG. 1 of the cited application and FIG. 2 corresponds to FIG. 3 of the cited application. FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary headset for producing an augmented reality environment by reflecting images from a display off an optical element and into the user's eye to overlay virtual objects within a physical field of view. The exemplary headset 10 of FIG. 1 includes a frame 12 for supporting the mobile device having a mobile device 18 with a display 22, and optical element 14, and a mounting system 16 to attach the display and optical element to the user. FIG. 2 illustrates exemplary light paths from the display screen 22, off the optical element 14, and into a user's eye.
Using a mobile device inserted into a headset can cause problems when the mobile device is a mobile smart phone of a user. There are a number of different smart phones with different dimensional profiles. Therefore, to create a secure connection and/or accurate counter distortion profile, the headset needs to be designed and sized for a specific mobile smart phone. If additional or alternative mobile smart phones are accommodated in the same headset, the frame must be oversized to permit the insertion of different profiles. In this case, when smaller profile mobile devices are inserted, the device may not be properly positioned and/or may be less securely retained.